


Vision In Black

by Khylara



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: a missing scene from Corporate Warriors,
Relationships: Danny Messer/Mac Taylor
Kudos: 13





	Vision In Black

**Author's Note:**

> This refugee is from the sylum yahoo groups list.

Title: Vision In Black  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom/Pairing: CSI:NY Mac/Danny (Non-Sylum)  
Rating: FRAO  
Summary: Mac's black T-shirt and sword swinging has Danny all hot and  
bothered  
Author's Note: Missing scene from "Corporate Warriors". This bunny has been teasing me for awhile finally stood still long enough for me to catch the damn thing after I saw the rerun (and taped the  
section where Mac is swinging the katana so I could watch it over and over again for inspiration *smirk*)

Vision In Black  
-Khylara

Mac Taylor sheathed the katana blade and laid the sword down on the nearby steel table, about to write down his findings when a pair of hands grasped his hips from behind. "What the hell?"

"Don't talk," Danny Messer murmured in his ear as he pressed his crotch against Mac's backside. "Don't say anything. Just find us somewhere to go before someone sees us."

Mac tired to resist. "We can't," he said, fighting his own rising desire through sheer force of will. "Your case, my case, we're in the lab..."

Danny's tongue licked at Mac's ear before he blew hot air into it. "You really want to say no?"

Feeling Danny's trapped erection against his ass, Mac suddenly found himself unable to resist. Grabbing the blond's hand in his, he pulled the younger man toward the back of the room and the storage closet. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he pulled  
them both into the closet and shut the door behind him.

The moment the door was shut Mac was pulled into a hard, tongue-tangling kiss that took his breath away. "Danny...God..." he gasped when the blond let him go.

"Shh. We gotta be quiet," Danny whispered, his glasses glittering in the dim light. "And this has gotta be quick. People are gonna be looking for us both if we're away too long." Giving his lover another hungry kiss, he reached between them to grasp Mac's erection through his track pants. "But I couldn't wait `til tonight to touch you. Not when you look like this."

"You were watching?" Mac managed to get out, swallowing a groan as Danny stroked him through the thin material covering his crotch.

"Damn right I was," Danny growled in Mac's ear. "You've got some moves on you, let me tell ya. Watching you swing that sword...it got me  
so hot." He let out a chuckle. "Got you hot, too by the feel of things."

"No, that's all you," Mac breathed, his lust growing by the minute. It was literally making his head spin. "Damn it, Danny...don't tease."

"You want me, Mac?" Danny whispered, nipping at Mac's ear, knowing how much of a weak spot it was for the other man. "Want me to take you right here? Hard enough so I have to put my hand over your mouth to keep you from screaming when we both come?" Sliding his hand into Mac's pants, he grasped the older man's cock. "That what you want?"

"Yes," Mac gasped, arching into Danny's touch as his blood began to boil. He was so turned on now that his reason had gone by the wayside. "Yes. Do it. Now."

For an answer Danny gave him another hard kiss. "Turn around. Show me your ass."

Mac obeyed immediately, bracing himself against the closet wall. He sighed as Danny's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. God, he needed this...needed it so badly...

"I gotcha, Mac," Danny murmured as he drew away enough to pull down Mac's pants and briefs. "Just relax and let me do this. I gotcha." He ran his hands over the older man's bare ass, enjoying the feeling  
of smooth skin under his palms before sliding one hand back around to wrap around his cock. "God, you feel good like this. Wish we had enough time. I'd love to suck you off right now. Know how much you like that, me down on my knees." He slid his other hand under Mac's black T-shirt, pinching one of his nipples erect. "Almost as much as you like going down on yours."

Mac rested his forehead against the closet wall, biting his lip to keep from whimpering. "Danny...God help me if you don't shut up and do something..."

In the darkness of the closet Mac heard a soft chuckle. "Gets to me when you get crazy like this, did you know that? You don't do it enough." There was the sound of a zipper being undone and the faint rustling of cloth before Mac once again felt Danny's hot breath  
caress his ear. "Just gotta get us both ready and then I'll send you flying to the moon. I promise."

Mac let out a gasp as a cool, gel slick finger worked its way up his ass. "You always carry condoms and lube in your pocket?" he couldn't help asking as he willed himself to relax. They hadn't been lovers long, and it was rare for him to be on the receiving end.

"Didn't you say once that a good CSI is always prepared?" Danny asked as he turned one finger into two. He grinned when Mac pushed back against them, forcing them in deeper. "Like that, huh? Want more?"

"Yes. More." Mac knew he was begging and he didn't care. Ten minutes ago something like this had been the furthest thing from his thoughts. Now...now he wanted Danny's cock inside of him so badly he  
could taste it.

A condom was slipped over his own erection right before he felt Danny's body press him against the wall. "You should see yourself," he murmured. "You're so damn sexy leaning against the wall like this with your pants around your ankles and your ass hanging out, just waiting for me to fuck you." He pressed a kiss against the other man's neck, causing Mac to shiver in response. "You look so damn good."

Mac was about to ask how Danny could see anything in the very small, very dark closet when he felt the blunt tip of Danny's cock press into him. He groaned and pushed back, forcing it in with one smooth thrust.

Danny immediately wrapped both arms around Mac's waist to keep him still. "Mac, easy!" he protested. "You're too tight to be doing stuff like that. You'll hurt yourself." A moment later he rested his head against Mac's broad shoulder. "Damn, but you do feel good, though."

Mac squirmed against him, tired of waiting. "Do it, Danny," he breathed, every part of his body wired with pent-up energy. "Do it hard. Fuck me." He groaned again as Danny began to thrust. "That's it."

"Yeah, that's it, Mac," Danny muttered as he thrust. "Gonna do you hard. So hard you're gonna feel it whenever you sit down today. So you don't forget who can do this to you."

"Couldn't...God, Danny...couldn't forget." With all the teasing Danny had subjected him to Mac was already dangerously close to release, and his lover's soft, New York accented voice was only driving him closer. But he forced himself to hold back...he wanted Danny with  
him. "Please...Danny, please..."

Hearing the naked need in his lover's voice, Danny groaned and thrust even harder, one hand holding the other man steady while the other stroked his cock. "That's it," he muttered, his own orgasm building. "Come for me. Come in my hand, while I'm doing you. I know you want to, and I sure as hell want you to." He felt Mac tremble under his caressing hand, his clue that his lover was close to letting go. With that, Danny did the one thing that never failed to send Mac crashing over the edge. "Love you, Mac. Love you."

With a choked off cry Mac threw his head back and came hard, his world spinning out of control as his orgasm overtook him. He was still shaking when Danny came moments later, shoving his cock in as  
far as it would go while he buried his face in Mac's shoulder to muffle his own moan.

Mac sagged against the closet wall, one arm thrown over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He barely felt Danny slipping out of him and dealing with the condom as a warm, relaxed feeling stole over him. "God, what you do to me," he murmured. "And I love you, too."

"I know," Danny said softly as he brushed his lips against Mac's neck. "And I can think of a lot more stuff I'd like to do to you once we get home."

Incredibly, Mac felt his arousal return at the thought. "I can't wait," he said as he angled his head around so they could kiss. "Can I ask what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining."

Danny let out a little laugh as he pulled their clothes together and turned his lover around in his arms so they were facing each other. "What can I say, Mac. I couldn't resist." He gave Mac a long, loving kiss. "You're a vision in black."


End file.
